


Running to the Future

by Riera Drabbles (rieraclaelin)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Hale Loves Stiles Stilinski, Derek Leaves Beacon Hills, M/M, Stiles Leaves Beacon Hills, Stiles Stilinski Loves Derek Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-13 23:43:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16028468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rieraclaelin/pseuds/Riera%20Drabbles
Summary: Beacon Hills was a memory far behind them and the world was wide open ahead. They were kings of the road right now, and Derek loved it.





	Running to the Future

**Author's Note:**

> [SterekDrabbles](https://sterekdrabbles.tumblr.com/) has started a discord server and every so often we throw an additional challenge in there. 
> 
> This challenge was by [Novemberhush](https://archiveofourown.org/users/novemberhush/pseuds/novemberhush): How about a double drabble with the prompt ‘king of the road’.
> 
> [Tumblr Post](http://rieraclaelin.tumblr.com/post/178214379124/this-is-for-the-sterekdrabbles-discord-challenge)

Stars twinkled brightly in the sky as they roared down the highway. The moon washed the land in a pale glow, and the only other lights around were the Camaro’s headlights. 

It was two in the morning, and the highway was completely dead. Derek pressed down harder on the gas, and Stiles let out a whoop beside him. His face was so happy, so bright, and it almost hurt to look at him. But this was an ache that Derek craved. Searched for and soaked in. 

Beacon Hills was a memory far behind them and the world was wide open ahead. They were kings of the road right now, and Derek loved it.

Loved the air whipping through his hair. Loved Stiles’ cheeks flushed pink from his happiness. Hell, he just loved Stiles, and his heart thumped over the fact that apparently, Stiles loved him right back.

They were off to start their lives over somewhere new. Somewhere far from the Nemeton. 

There were talks of running self defense classes and bookstores. Talks of lazy mornings with breakfasts in bed. White picket fences filled with dogs and children. 

Soon.

But for now, it was the freedom of the road ahead.


End file.
